I Can't Believe This is Happening, Puckleberry
by mairze
Summary: After one steamy night, two teens worlds and turned upside down. Can Puck be strong for Rachel in these hard months, afterall. This is half his fault.
1. Prolouge

**Hereee we go, first Glee fic! I hope you all enjoy, I really didn't have the first clue about this and I've seen a couple of other fics like this so I hope I can make this one different. Much Love and please Read and Review!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee sadly and I dont own Mark Salling either *sigh***

* * *

Rachel gasped for air after sharing a passionate kiss with someone she never thought would even talk to her, Noah Puckerman. Earlier that day, he asked her if she would like to do some vocal practices after school at her house and then out of the blue, it just happened. She didn't even expect to feel like she did with him! His kisses were even better than the ones Finn had given her in the past. Noah's were more loving and passionate. She could feel the fireworks. Something had struck her mind, did Noah even like her or was he just looking to get "into her pants?" She suddenly stopped in her tracks and sat up on her bed. Puck looked confused, "Rachel, what's wrong?" Just the way he said her name made her melt. "Um, why are you doing this? I mean, you don't even like me. The only interaction we've ever actually had was, um, you throwing a slushy in my face," she frowned whispering the last sentence.

Puck felt a pang of guilt hearing Rachel say this, but he knew it was true. "Rachel, I'm really truly sorry about that. It's just that I'm a stud and I have a reputation to keep up, I do like you Rachel. You're actually one of the coolest people I know." With that, Rachel smiled and continued kissing him, her feelings for Finn slipping away and being replaced by Noah. They carried on with Puck's hand slipping up Rachel's blouse and Rachel pulling off Puck's T-shirt. Eventually, Rachel's hand went down to Puck's jeans where she un-did the button and pulled the zip down. Puck stopped this time, "Won't your dads hear?" Rachel shook her head, "They don't care, and they're never even here." Puck nodded whilst the rest of their items of clothing was discarded and thrown to the ground.

It was so wrong yet so right, they're bodies heaving over each others, tossing and turning. They were tangled up in a hot, sticky, sweaty mess. "Oh, Noah!" Rachel nearly screamed; they both loved it. They rolled over and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**And that really needed to be done! Prolouge over! Phew. Now onto the real stuff :D**

**Review! Just click the green button! You know you want to ;)**


	2. Posotive

**WooHoo! I love my reviewers. Enjoy enjoy enjoy Chapter 1! And pleeaaassseeee review :D I like reviews, I happy-danced when I saw I got 3 last time :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not my own, shame really. If it was there would be soo much Puckleberry ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_About a month and a half after that night...._

Rachel woke up and instantly ran to the bathroom. Once she got there she found her head in the toilet bowl and she was spewing out all the contents of her stomach. She flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. She didn't feel too well. She decided she'd go back to bed until about seven when her dads usually got up and ask them for the day off. It was probably just a stomach bug anyways.

Puck woke up around seven. He'd been dropping Rachel off to school for the past month or so and to be honest, he quite enjoyed it. As annoyingly loud, obnoxious and irritating she was, he kind of liked her, no not kind of liked her, really liked her. He thought maybe after school today, he might ask her on a date. Argh, that Rachel Berry! Why the hell did he want to go on a date with her? In fact, why did he even want to go on a date? He just shrugged it off and went in the shower. He would be asking Rachel on a date later, no matter how un-badass it was.

Rachel went downstairs where her father was, "Father, sir, good morning. I want to ask permission to stay off school for today as I feel unwell. I think it may be a tummy-bug." Rachel's father looked her up and down, "Whatever Rachel, just don't bother me again." He said coldly, Rachel nodded, "Yes father." And with that she plodded up the stairs and threw herself onto her bed. She picked up her phone and messily typed in a quick text and pressed send before falling back asleep.

Pucks phone vibrated shortly after he came out the shower and he smiled when he saw it was from Rachel, however, his smile dropped when it said she wouldn't be attending school that day. Well then he would just have to go visit her after school. He was getting that date with her no-matter what. He smirked as he thought of the night they had shared together; maybe he'd get another one of those. He went downstairs to the kitchen to grab some toast or whatever and was greeted by his annoying kid sister, Sarah. "Morning Noah! Noah, can you make me some breakfast because I'm starved and nobody's feeding me! NOAH!" He playfully whacked her on the head, "Whatever Sarah, I'll make you some breakfast and then I'm off." He looked in the fridge to see what he could find to feed him and his younger sister before they set off for their school days.

Rachel continued feeling sick throughout the day. Her so called _dads_ had left for the week. Not that they were actually both her dads. She was lying down on her bed when she pulled out an old photo from under her pillow. It was one of her and her dads, her proper dads. One of them, the one she called daddy, had died in a car crash when she was merely a toddler. He was the kinder one of the two, the one who actually wanted a child in the first place. Her father blamed the death on her...

**_*Flashback*_**

**_Three year old Rachel Berry was sitting in a car seat in the back of her dads' car. They were on their way back from the pre-school and she had been crying like mad. "Are you sure she's okay?" Alan asked whilst driving. He peered to the back seat where his husband, Ted had been sitting trying to calm their daughter down. All of a sudden, everything was dark. Alan had lost control of the car whilst he was trying to check Rachel was okay, this was it. They smashed into a lamppost and the entire front window shattered, most seeping its way into Alan's body. He was out cold and all of a sudden there were sirens all around. Hours later, the news was delivered to Ted that Alan Berry was dead._**

**_*End of Flashback*_**

A tear slid down Rachel's face as she thought of the reason why everything had gone downhill in her family-life. After the events of that day, her father, Ted, never bothered with Rachel again. He got married to another guy, Steven, who was so strict. She even had to call him "Sir." Oh how she hated her life with a passion, her only true parent had been Alan and he was dead, buried and rotting in the ground. Just the thought made her sick again as she rushed to the bathroom to empty her stomach's contents for just about the fifth time that day. "Oh shit," Rachel murmured under her breath, this was so not normal she thought. Who vomited five times a day? Not only did she feel nauseous, but she also felt tired, faint and she needed to pee like, every two seconds. Maybe she would search up the symptoms online. She went to her laptop and typed in everything she had experienced in Google. She clicked on a website that seemed good and accurate and scrolled down the list of illnesses that had those symptoms but one stood out.

**PREGNANCY**

"No, no, no, no." That was all she was thinking. Just to be sure, she would just pop down to the local pharmacy and buy one of those two minute, pee on a stick test whatchyamacallit thingy's. It would say negative and everything would be fine, she was sure of it. But when she got back from the pharmacy and peed on that wretched little stick, she broke down at the results.

**POSOTIVE**

Rachel Berry was bloody pregnant at sixteen, with Noah Puckerman's child. Great!

* * *

**Loved it?**

**Hated it?**

**Review either way ;)**

**Oooh, Rachels preggers! And aww about her past :(**

**I have an idea for the rest of the plot and I aint seen anything like it so keep reading!**

**Much Love, Mary x**


	3. A Kind Of Couple

**A/N- So so so so so so sorry for taking so long but yeah, I have many assesments in these two weeks so I kinda need to study my spanish and french. :/ BORING But I finally finished the next chapter YEY :D So enjooooooyy!**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine and it ain't fair!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hey, maybe this was all a sick joke. She probably wasn't actually even pregnant! Hell, she'd only actually done it once in her life. She was literally going to study all that had happened in her body in the time between that night and now. She looked through calendars and stuff and realized she never experienced her Time of the Month, last month. She realized she was sick like, everywhere. She noticed a zit on her face despite her immaculate skin care. Maybe she was...no, this wouldn't do. She went back out and picked up about six more pregnancy tests, all from different brands. She forced several bottles of water down her causing her to go to the toilet (and she had a foetus pressing on her bladder or something, not that she would accept that thought) and pee on the sticks. She laid a piece of tissue paper on her bed, and then laid each test on the paper. One by one, they appeared positive. Whether it was the little plus sign, the actual word or just the two lines, Rachel Berry knew her life was over before it even started.

Puck dragged himself through school that day and by time it was lunch break, he wasn't even bothered anymore, so he crept out of the school and drove off to a house he knew too well, the Berry household. It took less than ten minutes to reach there and when he did, he slipped into her backyard and threw some small pebbles to her window.

Rachel had been asleep when she heard a strange sound tapping on her window. She groggily woke up and pulled the covers off her to reveal she was only wearing a large T-shirt over her underwear. She had her hair tied up into a messy bun and she had been setting her goals on sleeping for the rest of the day but that was completely ruined when she opened the window to reveal none other than Noah looking up at her. "Mind if I come in?" He said smugly. Rachel however, panicked. Her tummy was doing summersaults and what not and if she opened her mouth to reply, she'd probably just end up giving him a shower of sick. How appealing... Instead she simply jogged downstairs and opened the front door for Puck.

Puck walked in and his face dropped when he saw Rachel simply wearing a T-shirt. "Hey...babe?" He wasn't at all sure how to react to Rachel, his former one night stand, looking freaking hot. "Noah." Was all he heard her say. Next thing he knows, he's comforting an upset Berry. What the hell was all this?

"Ok Berry, chill, I'm sorry if I did something."

But Rachel froze, "Noah Puckerman, you have done _**MORE**_ than enough!" she cried. She so was not bloody ready to tell him what was going on. What she was _carrying_ inside her.

"Rach, I'm sorry if I have been ignoring you since that night. But, I came here to ask you, if you would maybe. Um, Berry, wanna go out with me?"

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman had been staring at fucking hot Rachel Berry since that night. And he knew after banging a chick, he'd usually just leave them behind and ignore them and he'd been doing that, but not without this weird little 'feeling' thingy popping up into his head. Puck got what he wanted, and he wanted Rachel. He knew he was being a total pansy-ass but he so needed to be alone with Rachel. And seriously, she just looked so fucking HOT. Why weren't they making out already?

"Noah, um, I really didn't expect that."

Rachel was surprised at even her answer. I didn't expect that. That was a totally rubbish answer. But she spoke up when she saw Noah attempting to leave, well; she spoke up with her lips anyways. And now, they were in a hot make-out session on her living room floor _(she blamed the hormones.)_

"I'll take that as a yes Berry?" Puck smirked in-between kisses.

Rachel simply nodded, "You can pick me up on Friday at seven. My dad's aren't home until Monday." _Rachel control yourself, geez, these hormones were a lot!_

* * *

"Well then, I guess you'll need some company. Got any decent films we can watch?

And that is how Puck and Rachel became a kind-of couple.

* * *

**Loved it?**

**Hated it?**

**Who cares?**

**Just review it!**

**:)**

**A/N: I'll really try finiah the next chapter ASAP! Hopefully before this weekend ends,**

**Mary x**


	4. Baby Mama

**A/N: So So So So sorry, I knew I wanted this up by the end of the weekend but I wasn't home enough to write!**

**Anyways, Im on Holidays now so chapters should be a bit more frequent, hopefully.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

* * *

Rachel didn't particularly want to go to school the next day but she knew she was already hurting her attendance record by having one day off. And anyways, she had Glee rehearsal today. She couldn't miss Glee. But, today, she just wasn't bothered with getting out of bed. She rolled over and her face basically smashed into a wall of muscle. "Noah? Wh-what are you doing here? Did we do anything?" Noah nodded, "You know it babe." Rachel shrugged it off, "Oh well." Not like it could do any harm now.

Pucks mouth dropped open; did Rachel Berry just shrug the fact that they just had sex off without throwing a complete hissy-fit? Well, it was pretty good he supposed. Rachel basically sprinted up out of her bed without wearing ANY clothes and ran to the bathroom. She was vomiting. Puck got out of her bed and followed her where she was crying by the toilet bowl. Puck handed her a towel.

"Noah, I'm so, so sorry." She cried whilst wrapping the light pink towel around her. Noah surprisingly wrapped her up in his arms, "It's not your fault." He whispered comfortingly. "But it is." She replied, pushing over a little trash basket to him. He looked inside and saw several pregnancy tests, he looked closer. All of them were positive. The colour on his face drained. "Is it mine?"

"No, it's fucking Kurt's!" Rachel snapped sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he said quietly too drowned in his thoughts to register that Rachel Berry just cursed. "You're pregnant with my child."

Rachel curled herself up into a ball and cried; she expected Puck to just leave or something. But he was still there. "Rach, do you wanna take the day off?" Rachel shook her head, "Can't miss another day of school. I've already missed one."Puck nodded and got up, and then helped her off the ground. "Well we better be getting ready then." Rachel nodded in agreement.

Puck was ready first; he decided he definitely needed some time to think while Rachel was in the shower. He remembered she said she was staying all alone for the rest of the week. No way was his baby-mama staying all alone. He noticed her emerge from the bathroom, wearing a summer dress. An actually normal outfit! It was checked, pink and white. She slipped a white cardigan over it and added some white ballet pumps. "Shit, Berry! You look normal," he spoke. Rachel just smiled weakly.

After a short bite to eat, they drove off to school. Rachel was quiet the whole ride there, now which freaked Puck out a bit. "Rachel, what do you want to do about the baby?" Puck seemed reluctant to ask her.

"It's early days Noah, but still. I would never abort it, that's just too cruel; nor would I give it away for adoption, I'd be spending my life wondering where they were. I guess I'll just keep it, I don't mind if you don't want the baby. It's understandable."

Puck sighed. "I would never do that to my own baby, Rachel, or you. It wouldn't be fair to leave you with all the work. I'm not a dead-beat."

"That's very chivalrous of you Noah." Rachel smiled.

"Right, because I know what that means." Puck smirked.

"It means it's very honourable of you Noah, and I really appreciate it."

* * *

The rest of the ride was pretty much quiet but it was comfortable. For the rest of the day, Puck didn't even leave Rachel's side. He walked her to each class and met her at the end and sat with her at lunch. When it came time for Glee, they walked in together.

"Do you think there's something going on with those two? It would be totally scandalous if there was." Kurt whispered over to Mercedes, obviously looking for gossip. "Oh hell no! I think there's some digging to be done." She whispered back. "Sleepover at my house, all Glee girls invited!" Kurt was squealing over the room. "Saturday night, you must ALL attend." The girls nodded in agreement.

In Glee that day, the just did some normal songs. Kurt and Mercedes kept on staring at Puck who was staring at Rachel. Afterwards, before Puck could get to Rachel, Kurt sprinted over to her. "So diva, will you be attending my fabulous sleepover?" Kurt asked putting emphasis on the 'fabulous.' "I'm not sure I should." Rachel said. "Oh but you must! I'll see you there, ta for now!" Kurt smiled skipping out of the room. Seeing as they had a long weekend ahead of themselves, Rachel decided she would sleep most of Friday, go on her date with Puck (if he still wanted to,) and then sleep until Saturday evening where she would go to Kurt's sleepover before he tackled her down for not coming on Monday. This way, she'd have enough sleep for the sleepover because let's face it. Nobody sleeps at a sleepover.

* * *

Puck was driving her home, but once they were driving, she soon realized they weren't going to her house. "Noah, where are we going?"

"Chill babe, I'm going to pack a bag. No way am I letting my baby-mama stay alone for even longer than she already has," Puck laughed back.

"Oh," Rachel blushed.

As they arrived, Puck flung the door open and jogged upstairs. Still, nobody was home so he just threw some clothes into his duffel bag and a few necessities and then scribbled down a note to his mom telling his mom he was staying around a friend's house until about Saturday. He left the note and then chucked his bag in the back seat of his Jeep. As he got into the driver's seat, he turned to Rachel and put on a goofy smile, "So, about that date tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: So, there we go! Chapter 3 is up! PHEW.**

**Please Review!!! Because I love love love Reviews! I dance when I get them ;)**

**Mary x**

Chapter 3


	5. With a Girl He Liked

**A/N: My first update of the Holidays, happy reading Peoplee :)**

**Diclaimer: I Don't own Glee :/****Chapter 4**

* * *

"You still wanna go, even though I'm, well," Rachel was stopped by a pair of lips on hers. "Maybe I want you even more now that you're carrying my baby." Rachel blushed and ducked her head.

"Noah! I'm carrying your baby!" She exclaimed. Puck nodded, "I gathered that Rach."

"But Noah, I'm pregnant. What am I going to do? I'm going to get kicked out of that house the minute **they** find out. They've clearly been looking for an excuse for a long time. This will be the perfect excuse!" Rachel had only just thought about this.

"Calm down Rachel, if **they** kick you out, I suppose you'll just have to stay at my house. I'm not having my baby-mama out on the streets." Puck stated calmly.

"Well then you'll have to tell your mom. I'm sure she won't be happy." Rachel sighed. Things were obviously going to fall apart as soon as this whole thing reached the parents.

"Well, she'll be happy that you're Jewish I suppose. You know, Jewish grand-babies, yay?" Puck stated calmly. Rachel just nodded as they pulled up to her house. As soon as the car stopped, she flew out and ran upstairs to her room, changing into her pyjamas before Puck came upstairs.

When Puck came up, he found Rachel curled up in her bed, crying to herself. Puck instantly dropped his bags and gathered Rachel up in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. "What's wrong Rach? Tell me, please." Puck couldn't really care less on how gay he sounded right now; it was just Rachel and him.

She sobbed for a couple more minutes before speaking up, "Noah, in just under eight months, we're going to be teenage parents. I might never get to be on Broadway, hey, I might never even finish high school! Maybe it'll just be sophomore year and that's it. Noah, let's face it, we're stuck with each other for the rest of our lives because of this little six-week old thing inside of me. At least you won't be walking around like a whale for the last couple of months of this thing. You can continue your education, I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to stay off for the baby. And this is it, my life is over. My dreams will never be fulfilled. It's over." Noah still held her in his arms, "No Rachel, it's not over. It's only just begun. Maybe you were destined to be a mother. Broadway will always be there and I'm sure that after this baby is born, maybe after a few years, you can always try out for it. I'd help to look after the baby whilst you were in a show and stuff. It's alright, we'll work this out. But first, food; you need to eat, for the baby."

Rachel nodded and allowed Puck to lift her off the bed as if she weighed nothing and carry her downstairs to the kitchen. _She felt so safe in his arms, and he smelt so good, so so good. No Rachel! It's just the hormones. Yeah right! You couldn't say that the night he was up in your room!_

Puck placed Rachel down onto a barstool and looked in her fridge. "What do you want to eat Rach?" Puck asked with a certain amount of '_care_' in his voice. Rachel, in response, just shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I'm going to cook something, and you're going to eat it. Hercules needs his food." Rachel's face dropped in shock, "Noah Puckerman, did you just imply that our baby is a boy and that his name is Hercules?"

"Well babe, I think it's so going to be a boy. We don't have to call him Hercules, but that would be totally badass." He replied with a smirk whilst putting some pasta in some boiling water.

A while later, Puck served up some delicious pasta bake. "Noah, I didn't know that you could cook this well!" Rachel gushed whilst shoving a fork-full of the pasta dish into her mouth. "Don't under-estimate my limits babe." Puck smirked back. After dinner, they decided that an early-night would be best. Once they were in the bed, Puck draped his arm around Rachel's waist and over her stomach. He pulled her closer to him and for once, he was quite content with just laying there on the bed with a girl he liked.

* * *

**A/N: Don't cha just love it! I don't even careeee! Just reveiw it, I'm just lovin writing the Puckleberry ;)**

**Mary x**


	6. Our Song

**A/N: Yay, Chapter 5! Enjoy enjoy enjoy because I loved writing this :)**

**A/N2: Singing Keys go as follows:**

Rachel

**Puck**

**Both**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee STILL. But one day I shall and it'll be awesome! *Hopefully* and I also don't own 'Sweet Caroline.' I believe it belongs to Neil Diamond. :)****Chapter 5

* * *

**

Rachel was the first to wake up in the morning due to yesterdays pasta bake refusing to stay down. Morning sickness, one of the many joys of pregnancy! _Rigghhhttt..._

Whilst she was wretching in the toilet, Puck woke up to the unpleasant noise. He got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. He held Rachel's hair whilst she vomited and patted her back softly. Once she was finished, she collapsed into his muscular arms and he let her cry into him. _What? He wasn't whipped or anything, just looking after his baby-mama. Of course Puck, keep on believing that..._

He finally managed to pick Rachel up off the cold tile floor and handed her some mouthwash. She smiled and took it gratefully, _morning breath and vomit combined? Eurgh!_

"C'mon babe, let's get some food. Raider and I are hungry." Puck stated putting on a sheepish grin. "Noah Puckerman, we will not be calling this baby Raider! It makes him sound like some ex-convict druggie, and that's if it's even a boy may I point out." Once in the kitchen, Rachel pulled out a bowl and made some porridge looking gloop. "What the hell Berry? That crap can't be edible." Rachel just laughed and started to eat._ Shit, the way she puts the spoon in her mouth is hot! Shut up man, shut up. _

Puck, ignoring his thoughts, just glugged down a glass of milk and then headed for the kitchen door, "I'm gunna take a shower," _A very cold shower...Rachel, why do you do this to me?_ Rachel just nodded and carried on with her porridge. Clearly, she was oblivious to the effect she was having on Puck by just eating her breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Rachel went upstairs and Puck was sitting on her bed wearing a completely fresh outfit though it looked just about the same to what he was wearing yesterday. He wore a t-shirt that showed his abdomen muscles nicely and went halfway down his 'guns,' as he called them, a pair of washed jeans, his sneakers and his letterman's jacket hung loosely over his shoulder.

"We'll leave when you're ready; wear something comfy, I don't suggest kilts and knee highs." He smirked as her cheeks burned furiously and turned a shade of crimson. She went into the bathroom and moments later, Puck heard the water running from the shower. _Berry, in the shower; not wearing anything, dripping wet under the water...Stop it Puck! Man up, you don't like Rachel Berry! She's just your baby-mama. Of course, keep on believing that..._

So when Rachel emerges out of the bathroom around fifteen minutes later with nothing but a towel wrapped around her and her hair tied up in a wet messy bun, he totally doesn't think she looks beautiful. (_Of course..._) But he does think she looks kind of hot. _Just a bit..._

"Noah Puckerman, remove yourself from the premises so I can get changed with dignity!" Rachel yelped as she saw Puck sitting on her bed in the same position he was in before with a big idiotic grin on his face, "Nothing I haven't seen before babe." He smirked, Rachel groaned and threw a nearby stuffed animal at him; he put his hands up in defeat. "Ok Berry, chill; no need to get the teddy bears out on me! I'll be downstairs," he smiled and slipped outside of the room and went downstairs. This was going to be an awesome date, he thought as he went into the kitchen, starting to make a picnic. He made all sorts of sandwiches' (even those gay little cucumber ones for Rachel,) and packed grapes and stuff (for Rachel) and loads of Twinkie bars because they were awesome and loads of soda and some water and fruit juice as well and then some chips with dip and doughnuts and that was about all he could fit in his backpack along with a blanket he sneakily got the night before. Oh yeah, he was taking Rachel freaking Berry on a lake-side picnic. How pansy of him.

He quickly went outside and put the picnic in the back of his truck and smiled at the guitar case sitting there, yep that's right, there was going to be music as well. He closed the boot of the truck and ran back in time for Rachel to come down the stairs. She was wearing loose jeans and they were tucked into some grey Ugg boots and she was wearing a light pink hoodie. Puck's jaw must have hit the floor then because she asked him what was wrong. "Shit Berry, you can dress like a normal person!" Rachel just chuckled. "Shall we be off then Noah? I can't wait to see where you're taking me!" Rachel squealed. Clearly, these hormones were driving her up the wall because half an hour ago she was angry at him and slightly embarrassed that he was just sitting there whilst she was basically in the nude besides from the little towel she had held to cover her womanly bits.

* * *

They went into his truck and Noah put on the stereo and inserted his favourite CD. When he heard Rachel squeal in the seat next to him, he knew she obviously liked this song. "Noah, ohmigosh, I love Neil Diamond, especially this song!" And then she started to sing...

Where it began,I can't begin to know when  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along

And then surprisingly, Noah joined in and their voices joined in sweet harmony.

**Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would**

Puck carried on the next bit and Rachel watched and bit her lip whilst he sang.

**And now I, I look at the night, whooo  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two, oh  
And when I hurt  
Hurting runs off my shoulder  
How can I hurt when holding you**

**And together they sang the last verse...**

**Oh, one, touching one, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
Oh I've been inclined to believe it never would**

Ohhh, sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good.

"Ohmigod Noah, you have such an amazing voice! You should totally ask Mr Schue for a solo! We should so do that song as a duet!"

Puck cut her off there.

"No way are we singing that song babe, that's our song."

Rachel's eyes welled up when he said that, "We have a song Noah?"

Noah nodded and grinned, "Hell yeah we do. C'mon, we're here!" He said as he exited the truck and went round the back to get his guitar and the picnic. Rachel excitedly followed behind, "A park?" she questioned.

Noah nodded and pulled her down a path. He had a couple surprises up his sleeve for this date...

* * *

**A/N: Loved it?**

** Hated it?**

** Doesn't matter!**

** Just review it :)**

**A/N2: I'm getting sooo carried away with this. I've already planned the gender, the name of the baby, some exciting twists, and THE SEQUEL**

** OMG.**

**Mary x**

* * *


	7. Not a Kid

**A/N: Sup Glee lovers ;) Sorry for the long wait evem though I finished this ages ago I never got around to uploading :/ Everyone loving the next thing of Glee episodes? I've only seen Hell-O and I loved it. Don't like Jesse though :/ LOL**

**Disclaimer: And no, I still don't Glee, the shame. It would be so full of Puck and Rachel ;)**

* * *

So now, here they were, sitting on a blanket by the lake. "Noah, you are so sweet! You even made healthy little snacks for me!" Rachel gushed as she nibbled on one of her cucumber sandwiches. "Yeah well, I thought lighter snack would be better seeing as you seem to vomit up everything else." Rachel chuckled a bit, this fact was quite true.

"Well Noah, I'm sorry to disappoint you on my vomiting scale." Rachel rolled her eyes at him. Over the next half hour or so, Rachel watched Puck stuff numerous Twinkie Bars, (_seriously, how many of them had he packed?)_Doughnuts, chips and largely filled sandwiches into his mouth; of course he drowned it out after with soda. All the while, she just sat the and gently nibbled on carrot sticks and took sips of her water. Once they had finished eating, they sat in silence for a while, it was very comfortable though. Once Puck decided the time was right, he picked up his guitar for its case and started to strum random melodies and Rachel couldn't help but smile. "Y'know Rach, I really do like you. And don't you ever go thinking it's just because of that baby in your belly because I totally asked you out before I knew. And when we slept together, I totally shouldn't have just dropped you like shit after because I was into you then as well but I guess I was just trying to be badass but that didn't really work out because of my feelings and I know feelings are totally pansy but yeah, I suppose this pansy thing just might work." Noah rambled on but stopped when he felt Rachel's soft lips on his own.

"Noah, you are so sweet. I like you too, a lot. And I like you when you're pansy."

When Rachel said that, Puck couldn't help but smile. Why did girls like it when guys acted all pansy anyway, it was so not studly.

But then again, Rachel Berry wasn't just any girl, she was Rachel Berry. That is just a whole different type of girl, she gets what she wants or there will be a tantrum. She has to have everything perfect, she is determined to be the next Barbra Streisand (and she will because she has the best voice ever.) And finally, she is the only girl that could ever get Noah 'Puck' Puckerman absolutely whipped; and she'd done that well. Noah Puckerman was falling in love with Rachel Berry. _Shit!_

"C'mon Rach, it's getting late. We'd better get you home. You're gunna need rest for that sleepover." Puck helped Rachel to her feet and packed away the blanket and the remainders of the food into the bag. He slung the bag over one shoulder, the guitar case over the other and picked up Rachel with his free hands making her let out a small squeak in surprise. He carried her all the way to the car and set her down, "Noah, you're so strong!"

"Obviously babe, I'm a stud," Noah smirked at her.

Rachel just giggled in response, "Only the studliest of them all." _What the hell was that Rachel Berry? __**'Studliest,'**__ that's just bad. It was totally the hormones._

"But babe, I'm not just any stud. I want to be _**your**_ stud." Noah looked over to Rachel and held up a watch. "Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel's eyes filled with tears when he said that, "For real, me, tying Noah Puckerman down?" And in response, Noah nodded.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" She flung her arms around his neck and he placed the watch on her wrist. They smiled and shared their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend, as a _real_ couple.

The rest of the ride home was silence. It was a very comfortable silence. Rachel was quite enjoying it, just him, her and Jay-Z. Noah was gently humming along to Empire State of Mind and when the chorus came, Rachel joined in,

"In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of, there's nothing you can't do! Now you're in New York, these streets will make you feel brand new, big lights will inspire you; hear it for New York, New York, New York!"

As the song ended, Puck pulled up to the Berry residence. Rachel turned to Puck, "Noah, do you think the song is true?" Rachel asked with pleading eyes.

"What do you mean babe?" Puck wondered if his girlfriend thought Jay-Z was lying about Yankee Caps or whatever.

"You know, that you can do anything in New York?" She looked up at him with her big brown _(sexy)_ eyes.

"Well, you, Rachel Berry, probably could. With that amazing voice of yours," Noah smiled back at her. She smiled back and exited the car. Noah got out after her and followed her into the house where she basically skipped into the living room but then froze. "RACHEL BARBRA BERRY, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY ARE YOU WITH A BOY?" Rachel locked eyes with her step-father and her father standing behind him like some sort of servant follower and she felt tears starting to form, "Sir, I-uh...I was at the park with him. This is Noah, my b-boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? I never heard of a boyfriend before this." He stated; the power was clear in his voice.

"Well Sir, Noah and I only became a couple to" Rachel was explaining how Puck and her had only embarked on a relationship that very day but she was cut off by her father this time, "RACHEL, THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU ARE JUST A KID. NOBODY EVER WANTED YOU EXCEPT FOR ONE PERSON AND HE IS DEAD, DEAD AND BURIED. NOT EVEN YOUR MOTHER WANTED YOU, OK? You're just stuck with us because Alan is dead. Hell, life would have been so much easier if you had died in that car-crash with him." He spat the words out at her and they stabbed a hole in her heart. She crumbled into Noah's arms and he held her, looking up into the eyes of the two men.

"Dudes, for what it's worth, I totally want Rachel. And that was harsh, how could life be better if Rach died?"

Just then, Rachel looked up from her blood-shot eyes and at her 'dads.'

"Father, Sir, Noah is right. I am not a kid. InfactI'mcarryingonebecauseI'mpregnant," she looked down and frowned whilst she said the last sentence with such a speed, it would be amazing if anyone understood her and clearly, the two older men _obviously_ had as their faces started to redden with anger.

"RACHEL, YOU HAVE TWENTY MINUTES TO PACK AND THEN I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE FOREVER. YOU DON'T BELONG HERE, YOU NEVER HAVE." Her step-father yelled in anger.

She sobbed and ran upstairs; life would never be the same again.

* * *

**A/N: Weren't expecting that ay? Well, keep on reading! Haven't finished the next chapter yet but I hope to soon.**

**A/N2: Please Please Please suggest this story to your fellow Glee/Puckleberry lovers. Would be much appreciated ;)**

**A/N3: Follow me on twitter! /mairze101**


	8. Jewish Family

**A/N**: **I can't belive it took me nearly 2 weeks to update this! I'm awfully sorry faithful readers!**

**Disclaimer: So I don't own Glee or anything to do with it, (except all the Glee posters in my room) can I at least be in it. I can be Rachel's amazingly talented younger cousin ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Rachel sat silently in the car. Merely half an hour ago, she was frantically throwing items into all her luggage; especially what had been bought since she found out she was with child. She had screamed a final few words at the Berry men after asking them how they could call themselves parents and not care enough about her to even give her a comforting hug.

Puck knew his mother would be in for a surprise when he walked in tonight with his pregnant girlfriend. He was kind of scared she would go all bat-shit crazy on him for knocking a girl up or for the fact that Rachel was Jewish and they'd all be a happy little _Jewish_ family. As he pulled up into the driveway outside of his house, he looked at her with general concern on his face. "Ready for this babe?" Rachel looked into his eyes and sighed,

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They hopped out of the car and Puck took Rachel's hand into his and gave her a little nod. They left her luggage in the truck for later and approached the house. It was about 7 now so Puck knew his mom would be home from her shift at the hospital. He opened his front door which led straight to the living room where his little sister was watching some gay Disney film again. She whipped her head around when the door opened and gasped, "Noah is this Rachel?" Before he could even reply she turned to Rachel and ran up to her, "Are you Rachel because if you are Noah talks about you all the time, he has been for ages. So are you Rachel?" Rachel nodded down at the girl; she noted mentally that she would be confronting Noah about the whole talking about her the entire time thing. The little girl started talking to her again, "Well, I'm Hannah! I'm Noah's adorable eight year old sister. Is it true you can sing better than the Disney princesses that Noah thinks are really gay?" Rachel wasn't sure of how to answer this but it was then that Puck's mother, Dana, walked in.

"Noah, where have you been? And who's your lovely friend?"

"Um, hey ma; this is my girlfriend, Rachel."

It was at that moment Rachel decided to twirl a bit with her Star of David pendant before extending her hand out to Dana, "It's a privilege to meet you Ms. Puckerman." She finished it off with a sweet smile.

"Oh please Rachel, please call me Dana! I believe I've seen you at the synagogue before, am I right?"

Rachel nodded at her boyfriend's mother before turning to Puck and giving him a kind-of pleading look. Puck responded immediately,

"Um, ma, can me and Rach talk to you about something?" Puck asked his mother, she nodded and guided them into the kitchen.

"What is it dear?" Dana asked with clear concern.

"Well the thing is mom, Rachel, well, she is um..." but Puck couldn't find the words.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel blurted it out, ashamed with herself. She looked down to the floor, tears starting to form in her eyes. Puck tightened his grip around her from where his arm was around her waist.

Puck looked up to him mom, "I'm sorry ma, really sorry." Dana looked at her son and shook her head,

"Well let her sit down then!" Dana exclaimed, her grand-child was in this girl and she just wanted her to be comfortable, no matter how young she thought it was to have a baby.

Puck let Rachel sit down on a chair then turned back to his mother, "One more thing mom, Rachel's parents kind-of kicked her out when they found out this evening. I wanted to ask if she could stay here."

Dana turned to Rachel who looked really sad at the moment, "Rachel honey, you can stay as long as you like. I'm not one to judge, I went through just about the same thing at near enough the same age with Noah. I suppose since we don't have a spare room, you can share with Noah, but no funny business at all, ok?"

Rachel nodded in agreement, she was just grateful for a place to stay. She stood up and gave Dana a watery smile, "Thank-you so much Ms. Pucker," but Dana cut her off, "Dana."

Rachel continued, "Thank-you so much Dana, I really appreciate your hospitality." To Rachel's surprise, Dana pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright Rachel, if you ever need to talk, I'll be here okay?" Rachel nodded,

"I'll go get Rachel's bags." Puck stated, clearly grossed out by all the mushy feeling stuff that girls and women always talked about. When Puck returned from the car with loads of bags piled onto him, he walked in on Rachel and Hannah dancing around to some song in one of those Disney films singing about how you've got to show her you love her. He took her bags up to his small room and he hadn't been aware that Rachel followed him up. He gently placed her bags on the floor and then he felt a pair of arms around his waist from the back.

"Thank you so much Noah. You are the best boyfriend baby-daddy ever and I'm glad it's you who I'm here with now. I'd just like to say; did you really talk about me all the time before?"

He turned around to face her and she grinned up at him,

"I talked about you twenty-four fucking seven babe." He stated, smirking when she placed a sweet chaste kiss on his lips.

* * *

**A/N: This fic is clearly a bit slow but I have an idea for a little drabbley/one-shot type thing. It's a Puck/Rachel again and it's called 'Back in the Day.' It should be up soon so check it out :D And pleae review!**

**Much Lovee,**

**Mary x**


	9. Sleepover

**Chapter 8**

**Rachel could not be bothered. It was Saturday afternoon which meant tonight was the night of Kurt's sleepover. Of course, it would be lovely to have some 'lady time' without Noah constantly bugging her about the baby. She was just checking she had everything she needed to last her until Sunday evening; pyjamas, clothes, toothbrush, underwear, wash cloth and _prenatal vitamins. _Those had to stay hidden.**

Puck dropped her off to Kurt's, mostly because her dads took away her car. She had to ensure that she would be absolutely fine during her stay. She knocked on Kurt's door being greeted by his dad, Burt.

"Downstairs," he said in a gruff tone.

Rachel simply ignored his rudeness and progressed downstairs. She felt a bit disappointed when she realized she was the last one there. Kurt and Mercedes were whispering in the corner whilst Tina was painting Brittany's toenails a shade of electric blue. Quinn and Santana looked bored.

She cleared her throat to acknowledge her presence, causing Kurt's head to snap up.

"Fabulous! Rachel, now you're here, the party can begin."

By the look of Kurt's devious smile, she knew she wasn't going to enjoy this.

It had been a couple of hours and it seemed to be going okay, she'd even gotten a manicure from Mercedes earlier. But now, Kurt came prancing through the room.

"I have a little treat for us all ladies!" He said waving around a bottle of vodka.

Santana seemed more than happy to have some when she grabbed the bottle and took the first swig, "Now we're talking Kurt!"

After a while, everyone had some of the alcoholic beverage; everyone except Rachel of course. And now, here she was trying to make up excuses as to why she wouldn't drink. Sure, she never was much of the drinking type but that didn't explain as to why she vomited on Kurt's shoes when he held the bottle in front of her nose and she smelt it. And now, she was actually falling asleep during West Side Story! Everyone was staring at her as she was drifting in and out of sleep.

"Ok Diva, you have some explaining to do!" Kurt dramatically yelled whilst pressing pause on the film.

Rachel's head snapped up, "What are you talking about Kurt? I haven't done a thing!"

All six of them were staring at her. Well, Brittany was just smiling at her but still, they would all find out soon.

"Oh come on Berry, we've all seen you and Puck together! I mean, since when were you two all buddy-like walking down the halls together?" Santana snapped furiously, Puck was her property in her mind.

"Oh what do you care Santana? It's not like he's yours or anything." Rachel snapped back; _baby hormones._

"Oh please Little Miss Perfect; he was mine from the beginning! Ever since we first had sex he's been mine!"

Santana looked way too pleased with herself; she thought she was the only one here with this claim, except maybe Brittany of course.

"_Noah_ is mine okay! He asked me out on a date, he asked me to be his girlfriend, we've had sex twice and I've met his mother! So just, back off." Everyone looked very stunned and well, Kurt just wanted more.

"Well Diva, that doesn't explain why you're tired enough to be falling asleep during West Side Story!" Kurt started again.

"Kurt please, I'm just not feeling that well. I think I may have eaten some off breakfast burrito or something yesterday." Rachel was desperate for a hole to just swallow her whole now.

"Shall I call your dads?" Quinn asked.

"NO!" Rachel shouted, "W-we're not on speaking terms right now." Rachel smoothed down the stomach of her t-shirt as it felt incredibly tight all of a sudden; Santana studied her actions.

"Berry, you idiot; how far along are you?"

Rachel's eyes widened, then filled up with tears as she looked down, "About six weeks."

"Oh sweet Gucci," Kurt sighed. "Puck planted his fine specimen of swimmers in you! Why didn't you tell us?"

"W-w-well, um..." Rachel didn't know what to say.

"Shut up Kurt, Rachel, come here."

Well, that was unexpected as the voice came from one ditzy blonde. It was Brittany.

"What the hell Britt?" snapped Santana.

"Well, you said Rachel's pregnant. When my mom was pregnant with my little brother, she couldn't be stressed and she needed to be relaxed so Rachel's going to sleep now so she can relax." Brittany explained as if it was the simplest thing ever. Everyone gawked.

"Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?"

_Oh, that's more like it._

Rachel dragged her sleeping bag over to where Brittany was sitting and dropped it next to hers. Brittany just smiled before seriously turning to the rest of the group. "Disturb her and I'll hurt you; seriously.

Rachel quietly thanked Brittany before burying herself in her sleeping bag. The last thing she heard was, "Tell anyone about Rachel, you're dead."

_The next morning, she was beyond surprised when Brittany asked her to go shopping with her next weekend._

**A/N: So Long it's been :( Exams and that.. So, yay I updated! And OMG, who watched "Dream On." I love the fact that Shelby is Rachel's mother? Who agrees? "I Dreamed a Dream" was so powerful, it literally made me cry. Please review! And follow me on Twitter! ( mairze101 )**

**Much Love.x**


	10. Hot Damn Mess

**Chapter 9**

So it was pretty damn terrible when it was Monday morning because Rachel just awoke with that sick feeling in her stomach again. She vomited again and Puck held her hair. (It had become a bit of a routine for them now.) After that, she showered for school before moving back into Puck's _(their) _bedroom to do her hair and make-up so he could grab a shower. After, it was breakfast. _Puck kept on insisting his baby was starved. _After, they dropped Hannah off to school seeing as Dana worked early and then they went off to school. Rachel dreaded school today.

As soon as she stepped in the doors of WMHS, she was pretty sure that the entire student body was staring at her. They all knew her secret, or perhaps it was the fact the Puck had his arm slung around her shoulder. She felt hot breath on her ear before hearing her boyfriend's comforting words.

"S'alright Rach, they're all just stunned that you managed to get a fucking _stud_ like me."

_Ok, so they were comforting in their own little way._

Puck walked her to her locker, seeing disgusted looks from various Cheerios; he smashed his lips with hers in the middle of the hallway, _just to give them a show._

Puck walked her to her locker, never taking his eyes off her. He was going to do all he could to ensure that Rachel was good and nobody bothered her.

* * *

School passed in a blur, Brittany was constantly with Rachel as was Puck. Some of the Glee clubbers would ask her if she was alright (minus Santana and Quinn.) She'd been sick a couple of times so everyone was a bit freaked when she sprinted out during Mr Schuster's Spanish class.

It was Glee that day so Rachel walked in but she was a bit late. She plonked herself between Puck and Brittany who had been saving a seat for her. Most the people in this room knew she was pregnant, except the boys (minus Kurt and Puck) and Mr Schue. She could easily pass off her tiredness as just lack of sleep due to late-night dance rehearsals or something.

Glee practice was really tiring, more than it had been in a long time. She'd have to learn to deal with that over the next seven and a half months. _That was a really long time_, she decided. She didn't bother to try and get any solos or make any suggestions. She really just sat there and watched.

Finn approached her after practice. _Not now_, she thought.

"Hey Rach, are you okay? You just seem a bit disconnected that's all. Usually you're all in there but you aren't really today; sorry if I offended you but it's just kind of true you know?" But he was cut off, "Honestly Finn, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired. You should go to Quinn, she's waiting. Noah's taking me home anyways."

Rachel started to walk towards Puck who was holding her bag. "Do you want me to take that Noah?" she asked indicating to her bag.

Puck shook his head, "Nope, you're not carrying anything."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and exited the room with Puck behind, muttering a few goodbyes to the Gleeks who remained.

The last thing she heard before she left the room was Mercedes saying "Hot damn mess."

* * *

As soon as they stepped into the Puckerman residence, Rachel just huffed and stepped upstairs. Puck ran after her only to find she'd flung herself down on his bed and was crying; he acted quickly and scooped her up in his arms.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked soothingly, only for her to flip completely.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG? I'm sixteen, I'm pregnant, I have no parents and everyone at school makes a fool of me. So what's wrong Noah? Everything is absolutely wrong. This is not how my ten year plan was meant to work out like!"

Puck hated crying girls, he fucking _hated _it. It made him really uncomfortable to see them let out all their emotions and whatever so when his starts to sob even more than she already was, he was a bit lost on what to do. Rachel didn't have a mom he could call and he couldn't call his for advice because she was working and she was a bit of a nutcase anyways. So, he just held her. He held her until she fell asleep in his arms and then allowed himself to fall asleep too.

Dana got home later and went up to check on her son and Rachel. She knocked softy on the door but when there was no answer, she got a bit worried. So she opened the door slightly and saw her son holding his girlfriend in his arms, one of them draped over her belly. She smiled at the young couple. Even though she was upset about her son getting a girl pregnant in high school, she couldn't help but feel that what she saw was right. So, she grabbed her camera from the other room and took a picture of the sleeping teenagers before leaving them in peace.

When Puck woke up and went down, he was totally disturbed to find a picture of him holding his girlfriend on the fridge. _When was that taken?_

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys! But I'm half way through the next chapter so hopefully that will be up sooner! And please review, it makes me smile ;)**

**Much Love,**

**Mary x**


	11. Hyperly Venting

**A/N: When was the last time I updated?**

**DISCLAIMED! **

**Chapter 10**

"Rachel, stop hyperly-venting." Brittany said to her friend.

"Britt, don't you mean hyperventilating?" Puck asked.

"Um, I don't know but Rachel needs to stop breathing like that." She pointed out.

Rachel was sitting in the waiting room for her first scan. She was about nine weeks and the last three weeks had been hell; the hell being the name calling, ridicule, slushies, sickness and tiredness. Not to mention she swore her favourite skirt was tight now and she had a very small bump although it could just be mistaken for a bit of belly fat _(cringe)_ seeing as nobody besides the Glee girls _including Kurt_ and Puck knew. At least the sex was good. _Snap out of it Berry! _

"Berry" the doctor called out.

Rachel stood up soon followed by Brittany and Puck. They were led into a small room with loads of pregnancy posters and a bed and a screen and some chairs.

The OBG/YN came in. She was a woman with long red locks tied back into a ponytail and she wore a white coat that most doctors wear.

"So Miss Berry, I am assuming that this is your first scan here!" She smiled. "Now if you'd just like to get onto the bed and raise your top so we can get a good look at this little one!"

Rachel did as she was told, raising her plain white t-shirt to reveal her stomach.

"Now, this may feel a bit cold." The nurse said as she squeezed some blue gel onto Rachel's stomach. Rachel closed her eyes as she felt the cold come in contact with her skin. But then, the most amazing thing happened. A steady heartbeat filled the room and Rachel opened her eyes. She saw Noah's face; pure love and amazement. Then she saw Britt's face; adoration and a bit of confusion, but that's Brittany for you. Rachel thought it was more beautiful than any show tune she'd ever heard. Then she looked at the ultrasound, sure you couldn't see a proper baby like the ones that come out of you but then again, it was only nine weeks; but you could definitely see a baby. It was _her_ baby.

"The baby is totally healthy, growing fine. It has a steady heartbeat."

Rachel could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, there was a small child growing inside of her and there it was, on the screen. She felt someone hold her hand and looked over to Noah, he was crying.

"Noah, you're crying." She told him.

"Are you questioning my badassness? Babe, I'm allowed to cry, that's my kid; it's _our_ kid."

After the scan was over, they got some copies and left for some burgers. Rachel _really_ wanted some burgers. Who was Puck to deny his woman some of that shit? They ended up in burger joint each getting a burger and some fries. Puck watched as Rachel covered her burger and fries in mustard and ketchup and then practically inhaled them all.

"Rach, that's all going to your butt." Brittany stated matter-of-factly.

"Britt, it's going to the baby." Puck argued back.

"Speaking of the baby, I would like to name her Rainbow because rainbows are the things that make you feel better after a rainy day and they're really pretty just like this little baby will be." Brittany smiled.

"Who said it was going to be a girl? I think it's going to be a boy and he is going to be awesome at football and he's going to be a little badass. And his name would be Jack Daniels." Puck decided.

"Enough of this! We'll find out if the baby is a boy or girl in the scan in a couple of weeks. Well, this has been great fun but seriously, I'm exhausted! Noah, take me home please?" Rachel asked desperately.

"Okay babe, Britt; this isn't over." He said jokingly before waving to her and leaving with Rachel.

What none of them noticed was a certain afroed boy sitting in a booth away from their own with a camera...

Half way through English the next day, Rachel was called into the guidance counsellor, Miss Pillsbury's office. Rachel wondered why, she didn't need any pamphlets and that's really all Miss P did...and clean.

Emma noticed Rachel walk into her office, smoothing down her skirt as she did so.

"Ah, Rachel; glad you're here. Please take a seat." Emma told Rachel indicating to the seat opposite from her.

Rachel sat down and spoke, "No offence Miss Pillsbury but I don't see why I am here." Of course there are a million reasons why she should be here: _pregnant at sixteen, parents kicked her out, boyfriends crazy Jewish mother not letting her have bacon..._

"Well there have been rumours..."

Rachel froze. Surely people didn't know? Well, they couldn't! Only the Glee girls knew, well some of them had pretty big mouths but they couldn't do that to her! Well, she was over two months now, it was bound to come out...

"Are you pregnant Rachel?"

Rachel nodded and sniggered a bit. _Let's_ _see if you have a pamphlet for that!_

"Well if you ever need anything at all, I am here. I just thought I would let you know most of the school know, the story was posted on Jacob Ben-Israel's blog the other day." Emma said turning her computer screen to face Rachel. What she saw was shocking! Did this creep stalk her or something? There was a video from yesterday at Burger Joint. Rachel felt physically sick, so she got up and sprinted to the girls bathroom and puked. _Nobody saw her for the rest of the day._

_

* * *

_

**I LOVE MARK SALLING 3**

**Review! :D**

**Muchh Lovee,**

**Mary x**


	12. Wishes

**A/N: Oh , it's been a long time since I uploaded! SORRY READERS! I had a major writers block, that explains the bad(ish) chapter below. But read it anyways! (:**

**DISCLAIMED.  
**

**Chapter 11**

Puck knocked on the door of his bathroom.

"Babe, please let me in. Seriously, it was going to come out eventually! We'll get through this, _please _Rach," he pleaded with Rachel who had locked herself in the bathroom. When he realized she wasn't in glee that afternoon, he apologized to Mr Schue and left straight away. He'd been told of the video by Finn who then punched him in the face for taking advantage of Rachel or some shit like that. He was definitely going to have to beat the crap out of Jew-Fro for pulling shit like that on his woman.

Slowly, he heard the key turn and the door creaked open. Then he heard a tiny voice calling his name...

"Noah, if I let you in promise me that what's said in the bathroom, stays in the bathroom."

"Babe, I promise" he said back.

Her tiny hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him through the door.

She looked a mess. Rachel was wearing a T-shirt far too large for her because it was _his _and her hair was in a messy bun. She was wearing some grey sweat pants and her eyes were blood-shot because she'd been crying. A tiny sob escaped her.

"I-I'm not very sure I can deal with all this Noah... The stares, the ridicule...They weren't meant to find out yet!"

Puck didn't know what to do. He seriously couldn't handle crying girls. He just held her until she stopped.

"I wish I had like...a mom or something to help me. You've been so amazing but I can't help but feel something is missing if you know what I mean."

Well he didn't expect that but he could relate.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I have like this emptiness inside without my dad there, my mom's great and all but it would just be nice having a guy to relate to because I'm a guy and you know, you being a girl, you'd probably want your mom around for female influence and shit."

Puck rubbed the back of his neck nervously because he sounded like a pansy. He felt Rachel snuggle into his side.

"I know it's silly because I've never met her but I just miss her. I've never known what it's like to have a mom and now I'm going to be one!"

"A fucking amazing one too," Puck reminded her.

"Yeah, I just really want some strawberries and mustard!" Rachel cried.

Puck helped her up off the cold tile floor and took her hand. "Let's see what we can find."

"I'm not going to school today Noah, I can't face it. I might go to the store because I ate all your strawberries and there's like, no mustard left but that's it. I'm not going anywhere else," Rachel argued to Puck.

"C'mon Rach! It'll be alright because I'll be there, and Britt and everyone else." he said back.

"No! I look fat, I'm a disgrace and I'm going to be stuck in this town forever!" She exclaimed.

"Babe, no fucking way are you fat, a disgrace or a Lima Loser, okay? So we're going to school together and on the way we'll pick up some strawberries and some mustard for you and when we get to school, nobody is going to say a thing because they know I'm a stud and that you're sexy as fuck and that we're going to have one badass little kid."

"Promise?" Rachel asked.

Puck nodded as they left the house for school.

* * *

Walking in had been really hard, there really were a lot of stares and whispers. Some people even had the nerve to be saying 'hoe' and 'slut' as they walked past her. Thankfully, she had Puck holding her hand and Brittany on her other side talking about her duck named Ballad and it was a great distraction.

The day carried on with the stares and whispers and it was taking far too long for lunch time. But finally it was! She walked into the cafeteria and sat at the 'Gleek' table as usual, where Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie were. Everyone else in Glee usually sat at the Jock/Cheerleader table. She pulled out her lunch, mostly strawberries and mustard, and started to eat. She looked up and saw everyone at the table staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're eating strawberries and they're covered in mustard. It's gross." Kurt said, flipping his bangs.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "I'm pregnant, the whole school knows it. What's the point of hiding my cravings?" she said.

It was at that moment Puck and Brittany joined the table.

"And what do we owe your presence?" Kurt asked dramatically.

"My baby-mama's here, so I'm here. Simple as fuck." Puck shrugged.

Rachel got this big grin on her face and popped another strawberry in her mouth. Maybe this day would get better.

It didn't. She got slushied by none other, than Finn Hudson.

* * *

**A/N: Jheeeeez! I AM HARSH. I promise I'll be trying to write more my lovely's! Just please drop me a review! It'll make my day, or my week! Whatever, thankyou all for reading! ^.^**


	13. Best Dressed Preggo

**Chapter 12**

Puck had seen the whole ordeal and could feel himself swelling up with anger as the ice cold beverage hit Rachel. He was over to Finn in seconds, shoving him into the lockers. "The fuck Hudson? Don't slushy my girl!" Puck said with venom at the taller boy.

"I just did. So what? Why do you always try to steal my girls man?" Finn raged, "It's so unfair!"

Puck pulled him down to his eye-level. "She was never yours, you chose Quinn, remember? You just led her on and she got tired of it and moved on. Now piss the hell off and don't come near me or Rachel again."

Just as Finn was about to shove Puck off him and protest, a storm of Latin fury came down the hallway.

"¿Qué carajo Finn? ¿Qué demonios es tu problema? Usted no sólo tiene que ir tirando todo granizados en las niñas embarazadas. Usted es un pinchazo en total. ¿Qué coño hace Quinn incluso ver en ti de todos modos? Usted puto idiota! Lo que si haces daño a bebé de Rachel? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? Eres patético." Santana yelled in Spanish, not many quite understanding what she was saying but she was clearly standing up for Rachel. After delivering quite a slap to the tall unsuspecting boy, she went over to Rachel who stood there crying and covered in slush, Brittany trying to calm her down. She patted her on the back.

"C'mon Rach, Finn's a prick. Let's get you cleaned up."

The small brunette smiled at the Latino thankfully and was led into the girls room, not before Santana turned and gave Puck a reassuring smile.

Puck knew she'd be alright so he let them be and turned back to the boy he used to call his best friend. "Get the fuck away from me."

Finn scrambled off and Puck strode off in a badass manner, not before pushing Jew-Fro and crushing the camera he had been using to film the whole ordeal.

In the girls bathroom, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes had joined in cleaning Rachel up. Her hair was now washed free of slush thanks to Santana. She had gotten some clothes off of Brittany which included a black strappy top and some denim shorts. Kurt reapplied her make-up and Mercedes styled her hair. Tina soaked the clothes she had been wearing to avoid staining.

Rachel started tearing up as Kurt was applying blusher. He saw the glistening in her eyes and cupped her face.

"Rach, what's wrong? Don't cry, you'll ruin the eye make-up."

Rachel laughed, trust Kurt to be worried that her make-up will be ruined. Never the less, she still answered him.

"I'm just so happy to have you all here. I thought, when I found out I was with child, that everyone would turn their back on me and kick me out of Glee but it's so opposite so, thank-you guys."

Mercedes patted her back, "It's cool Rach, you're alright and we'd never kick you out of the club. Why would you even think we'd do such a thing?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "Who wants a fat pregnant girl dancing and singing around with them?"

"Me." Brittany stated causing everyone to laugh.

Kurt took a very 'theatrical' sigh and flipped his bangs. "Well, now that that's been cleared, Rachie honey, I'm taking you shopping. You're a very tiny girl and nearly three months gone. I can already see the bump forming and I will be making sure that you are the best dressed preggo that Lima has ever seen!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's short, I'll make the next one longer! Next Chapter: Shopping! :D**


	14. Red

**So this is a short chapter, but you guys have waited long enough! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

After school (No Glee that day) Kurt dragged Rachel out of History where Puck was waiting at the door.

"Sorry handsome, Berry's our bitch tonight!" he winked. Rachel just smiled sympathetically at her boyfriend and waved him off.

When they were out at the car, they found Brittany, Santana and Tina waiting for them. They exchanged hugs (even Santana!) and Tina apologized on Mercedes' behalf that she couldn't make it as she had a church thing. They loaded into Santana's car seeing as Kurt still hadn't got a new one since _the window busting _had occurred.

Santana and Kurt sat in the front discussing what clothes they were going to buy Rachel whilst in the back she was sandwiched between Tina and Brittany who were discussing baby names.

"I still think the baby should be named Rainbow even if it isn't a girl."

"Ryder would be so cool if the baby was a boy. Ryder Berry, Ryder Puckerman, Ryder Berry-Puckerman."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Everyone's eyes averted to Rachel.

"Bitch please! You're damn lucky I just pulled up, now get the hell out of the car!"

Rachel stumbled out of the car and quickly vomited up behind a dumpster. She pulled out a mini Listerine and swooshed it around her mouth. She walked back to the other four.

"Sorry about that." She sighed.

Brittany quickly linked arms with Rachel and proceeded to lead her into the mall. Rachel was immediately dragged off to the nearest maternity store. Kurt quickly got to work looking through all the store had to offer. Jeans, dresses, skirts and whatever else he could find. He piled them up into her hands with Brittany shooing her into the changing rooms. Before she entered the small stall, she noticed that Santana and Tina had disappeared. Shrugging it off, she started trying on some of the clothes. They ended up purchasing some jeans with elastic waist bands, some shirts, a couple of dresses and a nightdress just as Santana and Tina came in holding a _Victoria Secret_ bag.

"B, we got you a lil' something for Puck!" Santana hollered across the store.

Rachel's eyes widened before she walked in the other direction. "Food court guys! I want a tofu dog with barbecue sauce and marshmallows!"

"That's nasty." Kurt said in disgust before following her and signalling for the rest to do the same. "But you just don't mess with a pregnant lady."

After Rachel finally had her tofu dog with barbecue sauce and marshmallows and everyone else had their food, they decided to take her home. Seriously, Puck was calling someone every two seconds. It was annoying. Kurt had gone home demanding she e-mail him tonight with pictures of her in the outfits, he'd dropped Tina also so Santana, Brittany and Rachel were all carpooling in Santana's car which she'd gone back to pick up. They'd pulled up outside the Puckerman residence and Rachel quickly hopped out the car after thanking Santana for the ride and getting a comment back about Puck liking his girls in red underwear which just caused her to walk into the house with burning cheeks. Hannah was sprawled on the ground and Puck was on the sofa and they were playing some shooting game. Seriously, that child was always changing her mind. One minute she was into Disney, the next she was into COD.

As Hannah heard her, she paused the game and turned around. "Rachel! You sure did take your time shopping. What did you get, can I see? Is it for the baby?"

Rachel giggled and Puck turned his head and nodded at her before continuing the game. She nodded at the younger girl.

"Come on then, we'll check it all out in me and Noah's room." She smiled at Hannah before leading her to the room. She made sure to stash away the Victoria Secret bag before the child noticed and proceeded in showing her the clothes, trying them on and taking pictures. She also showed her a few onesies that Brittany insisted on buying for Rainbow/Jack Daniels/Ryder. By time they'd gotten through everything and sent the pictures to Kurt, they were absolutely exhausted. This is why when Puck wandered into the room a few hours later to get to bed, he was forced to turn around and head for the couch because they had taken over the bed.

_Damn it._

_

* * *

_**Tell me what you think in a review? :D**

**Next Chapter: Sectionals!  
**


	15. Sectionals

**AN:Apologies for the loooooooong delay, my laptops broke and I'm using my dad's slow one just for today :( Enjoy the chapter anyways! :)**

**DISCLAIMED! I don't own Glee or Fox or sadly, Mark Salling :(  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Three weeks brought sectionals along. Everyone was excited for their first proper competition. Sure, they were only competing against some deaf kids and a bunch of Juvie girls but it still count, right? The bad thing was that Mr. Schuester couldn't take them. Problems with mattresses. They had to make their own set list, choose costumes, the lot.

Mercedes would be doing _And I am Telling You_ from the classic Broadway show, _Dreamgirls. _And after that, the whold group would perform _Proud Mary _in wheelchairs and _Don't Stop Believing. _Emma would be chaperoning and everything would go well. Except the exact opposite happened.

How could the other teams _steal _their songs! Rachel was fuming, Puck could feel her grip tighten as she watched. She called out for a meeting in ten minutes, great.

_A pair of unknown eyes watched the girl from across the room._

When the club were gathered together, the room was tense. Emma was babbling on the phone to Will, a few people were sulking, others just looked pissed. Seeing as nobody looked as if they woud be saying anything anytime soon, Rachel took upon her self to sort it all out.

"Listen guys, we need to calm down and sort this mess up." She turned to Mercedes. "Mercedes, do you have any other ballads you could sing?"

Mercedes' reply was not really that expected, "Rachel, we agreed that I would be singing 'And I am Telling You.' If there's anyone going out there and winging it on a ballad, it's you."

Rachel smiled gratefully at Mercedes and then looked around the room.

"I'm sure I could come up with something. Any group songs we can do?"

Artie suggested Somebody to Love and they all agreed it was quite a crowd pleaser.

They were all frustrated and were trying to think of another song they could sing. They couldn't lose, that would be four months wasted. Hell no.

Finn then suggested a classic, "How about 'You Can't Always Get What You Want?' We could make some dance moves up quickly and I'm pretty sure we all know the lyrics."

Rachel thanked him for the suggestion and everyone agreed to do the song. Brittany, Santana, Matt and Mike threw together some quick choreography and they practiced it with Finn and Rachel on leads as usual and then changed into their costumes.

_This is it, showtime! _Rachel thought. Her boyfriend gave her a warm kiss and told her she'd be amazing as usual and then there she was, behind the curtain at the back of the room. The familiar music to one of her all time favourites started and she opened the curtains and put on her best showface,

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade  
Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to  
If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you  
Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade  
I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it  
But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
A freckle on the nose of life's complexion  
The Cinderella or the shine apple of its eye  
I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,  
I gotta have my bite, sir.  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade,_

_I'm gonna live and live NOW!  
Get what I want, I know how!  
One roll for the whole shebang!  
One throw that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham,  
One shot, one gun shot and bam!  
Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ..._

_I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,  
I guess I didn't make it  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade! _

She sung every note, every beat to sheer perfection. Every action was in perfect timing and she thought she had done everyone quite proud. The whole audience was applauding her, including the unknown pair of eyes. She introduced her team and they all sung to their very best ability. It was as good as it could have gone under the circumstances.

After they got off the stage, they were all giddy. Puck swept Rachel into his arms and kissed her. "You did so well babe!" he praised. She grinned at him and they stayed like that, as if in their own little world for a while. A few of their team mates had gone to eavesdrop on the judges but she wasn't interested. She just wanted to sit and wait for the results, she was tired, she couldn't bothered. She plopped into one of the seats and soon was joined by Brittany.

"Hey Rachel, I was looking for you. I thought you were in the audience because there was a lady and she looked a lot like you. But then I realized she was old."

Rachel couldn't help but giggle at her friend. Brittany took the brunette's hand and pulled her up, "C'mon, they're saying who won!"

They joined the rest of the group and stood on the stage, waiting. Then the moment of truth. They won! They were going to Regionals! _Yes!_

Everyone jumped and hugged and high fived. This day had been _awesome._ And now they had a trophy to take back to Schue.

* * *

**Ah, me and this 'unknown pair of eyes.' Any idea who it is, I think it's pretty obvious! Haha, next chapter up as soon as I manage to type up the next chapter!**

**Much Love, **

**Mary x**

**And please follow on Twitter? Missyy_Maryy is the username:)  
**


	16. Hello

**AN: BAM! I have another chapter! **

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS NEARLY AS MUCH AS I LOVE MARK SALLING 3**

**Disclaimed. Except I own Lea Michele...okay I don't. No need to rub it in! D:  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It would be Rachel's birthday soon, December 18th to be precise. Puck wanted to throw his girlfriend a party, only small. The Glee kids, his mom and sister was probably as far as it goes. He definatley needed some help with that, this is why he enlisted the help of one Kurt Hummel.

"Sup Kurt." he said as if they'd been friends their whole life. Sure Puck had been more civil to him since Rachel happened but then again, this is the guy who used to throw him in dumpsters everyday. "What can I assist you with Puckerman? I'm sure if you want a makeover, something can be arranged." He said, continuing down the hallway with his head held high.

Puck started to talk in lower tone, incase his girlfriend decided to make one of her freaky ninja appearences on him and heard what he was about to say. "Well I kinda wanted to throw a surprise party for Rach, because its her birthday y'know? Just a small one, Glee people and stuff."

Kurt's eyes lt up as soon as the words 'surprise party' came out of Puck's mouth. He smiled, "Leave it to me Puckerman. I'll get Cedes', Britt, Tina and San and we can sort it all out. This is so exciting!" Kurt went off with a little hop in his step.

Puck shook his head in amusment and went off to find his girl. He walked up to her locker but she wasn't there. He checked the choir room and she wasn't there either.

Finally he found her in the audutorium, playing random keys on the piano and humming to herself. He quietly walked up to the stage, not wanting to disturb her.

She noticed him out of the corner of her eye. "Hello there, Noah." she said, the notes she was playing never faultering. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Not allowed to see my girlfriend?" he replied.

Rachel stopped playing and looked at Puck. She got up and went towards him, wrapping her ams around his neck and burying her head into the crook of his neck. "I'm tired Noah." she frowned. "I wanna go home."

He nodded and took her hand. "I'll take you."

They left the audutorium and left the school. Once they were driving, Puck glanced over to Rachel and frowned. "Why so tired babe?"

She shrugged, "Isn't that what being pregnant does to you?" she laughed slightly.

They pulled up and hopped out of the car. She opened the door with her key and walked in. The house was empty, Dana was at work and Sarah at school. "I'm gonna take a nap." She said before going upstairs, changing into one of Puck's shirts and flopping herself onto the bed.

Hours later, Rachel had woken up. Puck had left her a note saying he was at Football which he had to go to or Tanaka would kick his ass and would be back later. She shrugged, it was only about four and she wanted something to do. She didn't want to stay indoors so she decided to head down to the music store. She liked it in there, there was so much sheet music to look through. Luckily it was only a few blocks down so she could walk seeing as she didn't have a car.

She threw on a coat and a scarf and shoved a few things in her pocket and proceeded to walk to the store. The walk didn't take her too long which was good and she grateful for the warmth once she sat down. She thought whilst she was here, he might as well get started on that 'Hello' assignment they got in Glee the other day.

She was looking through Lionel Richie's classic, 'Hello' when someone came up to her and started talking about Lionel Richie. Oh my gosh, he was...

"Oh my God, you're Jesse St James." the words had escaped her lips before she realized. She blushed and looked down.

"Yes, and you're Rachel Berry. I saw your performance at sectionals," he clarified. And then he went into some dialogue about how her rendition of Don't Rain on my Parade was _flawed. _But of course he mentioned how talented she was, there we go. Better.

He then took the sheet music and started to play. Apparently impromptu-concerts for the homeless were important...she joined in none the less.

They actually sounded really good together and she believed they had formed some sort of understanding that evening. He hadn't mentioned her small four month old bump at all, which she had been grateful for. She was able to feel a bit like a kid again and not feel like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

He had been lovely and driven her home and promised to talk to her later in the week. She smiled and waved him off and went in to a scowling Puck.

"Noah? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

He looked straight at her, "Who was the douche you were in the car with?"

He'd never seen the guy before, so what if he was kinda protective of his baby-mama?

"Oh that's Jesse St James, lead of Vocal Adrenaline. We meet at the music store, he's lovely."

"He'd better not make any moves on you, I think we've all established that you're now mine. I will mess him up if he tries anything with you." He scowled.

Rachel laughed out loud, "Baby, relax. Jesse's gay. C'mon, it smells nice in the kitchen, is Dana cooking?" She said, dragging him into the kitchen. "Because I'm STARVED."

_The look on Puck's face was just priceless when Rachel said Jesse was gay.

* * *

_**AN: BAM! Enter Jesse...GAY JESSE! LOL. I love him though, and we all know who's round the corner now Jesse's here! *GASP***

**Yes, a lot of my reviewers were correct about my unknown pair of eyes XD**

**Much Love,**

**Mary x  
**


	17. Birthday Wishes

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the delay in updates but here's a super long chapter..well not super long but you know :P**

**Disclaimed.

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

December 18th fell on a Friday which was pretty awesome as it was the last day before the Winter Break and they had a half day. The last couple of weeks were a complete madness, trying to plan Rachel a party without her knowing. Jesse had been a good person to distract her which was very convenient and now, it was all going smoothly. Rachel was turning sixteen and everyone deserved their sixteenth to be sweet, right?

Puck really had to thank fuck for Kurt who basically planned the whole damn thing with the help of the girls. The guys just kinda had to show up.

After school, Rachel was going over to Brittany's with Santana, Mercedes and Tina. They would be getting 'dolled up' whilst the guys set up over at the Puckerman's.

Rachel was getting her nails done by Santana and she looked up with a raised a brow, "Not that this isn't fun guys, but why are we doing this?"

Brittany poked her head out from where she was in the closet. "Because it's your birthday, duh. Doing eachother up is fun!" she grinned.

Rachel shrugged whilst Mercedes and Tina shared a glance.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Puckerman Residence..._

"Put the cake, there." Kurt pointed to where he wanted the sponge cake with cream filling, vanilla icing and gold star sprinkles. In the middle of the cake written in pink icing was 'Happy 16th Birthday Rachel.'

The cake pretty much pulled together what the boys had been setting up for the better part of two hours with the help of Dana and Hannah. Kurt was the 'supervisor.'

Banners had been put up, balloons everywhere. Presents sat on a table.

_Rachel was sure to love it._

After a while, everyone was there. The Glee kids minus Finn and Quinn, some of her ballet friends. Hell, even Jesse was there. Tina and Mercedes had arrived and Santana was driving Brittany and Rachel over.

A few minutes before Rachel was due to arrive, Hannah came up to her older brother and jumped up on him.

"Hey Noah!" she exclaimed happily as he picked her up, grinning a toothy smile. "Don't I look pretty in my dress!"

He smiled at her and told her that she looked like a princess before they heard a car pull up outside. The lights went off and everyone waited as a key turned in the door.

* * *

The girls arrived and stepped out of the car. Rachel was dressed in a flowing light pink dress with a white cardigan and wedges, her hair was curled and she had light but effective make-up on. After all, she had to be the best dressed at the party.

"What's going on?" Rachel laughed, noticing a few cars parked up the road that belonged to the Glee kids and, _was that Jesse's Range Rover? _

Brittany shrugged, "I have no idea what so ever is going on in there Rachel. That is the truth." She said looking at the short brunette.

"Seriously Britt?" Santana scoffed but then she couldn't help but laugh and link her pinky through the blonde's.

Rachel opened the door, eager to see what was in store for her on the other side. When the door opened, she found all her loved ones waiting for her.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled and Rachel was laughing and crying all at the same time.

Puck came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, dipping his head down and pecking her on the lips. "Happy Birthday baby." He murmured into her ear.

She smiled and wiped a few tears from her face and looked at everyone. "Thank-you everyone, I had no clue!" she laughed and walked in.

Brittany happily clapped, "Let's party!" she exclaimed as Santana cranked up the music.

* * *

Rachel had talked to everyone in the past hour, had a dance to Single Ladies with the girls and Kurt and one to Hot 'n' Cold with Puck's little sister. She was exhausted already so she sat down enjoying watching some of the boys make fools of themselves. Mike was shamelessly flirting with one of her friends from her old dancing class. She'd stopped seeing as she was with child and just couldn't afford it anymore. She noticed Matt and Mercedes dancing on the other side of the room and smiled and then looked back to where Puck and Artie were jamming out on their guitars. She felt a weight next to her and turned to find Jesse there. She smiled at him and rested her hand on her slightly bumped stomach.

"This is all so wonderful." She said; the grin still planted firmly on her face.

Jesse nodded, glad the girl he'd quickly become close with was happy. He remembered he'd been given something to give to her before coming to the party.

"Hey Rach, someone I know asked me to give you this." He said, pulling out a flat, square gift which had been wrapped up with gold star wrapping paper and had a gold bow on the top. She smiled and took the gift as he handed it to her but as she went to open it, he quickly stopped her. "You can't open it until _after _the party." He said.

She shrugged and added it to the pile of unopened presents on a table before taking Jesse's hand and pulling him to the TV. "SingStar?" she said, nodding towards the game that was set up.

He grinned down and her and raised an eyebrow. "Challenge accepted my friend."

* * *

The party started to slow down a few hours later and some funny things had happened. Rachel had obviously thrashed everyone at SingStar, Jesse and Santana being the most challenging to beat. Somehow, Santana had taken quite a liking to Jesse but of course her being her, she threatened to rip his balls off if he ever leaked any of their set-list to his Vocal Adrenaline buddies.

Brittany had exchanged dance moves with a few of her ballet friends, Ariel and Nicole, which had resulted in quite an entertaining dance off between them and a few more of the ballet dancers, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Matt and Tina. Of course with the powerful force of the New Directions' best dancers, they blew them out of the water.

When Rachel blew out sixteen candles on her cake, Dana had made a very touching speech about Rachel already being like a daughter to her that had brought her to tears and Sarah had hugged her tightly and told her that she loved her and she thought that she was the best big sister ever.

After the cake, Sweet Caroline started playing and Puck and Rachel had a spotlight dance (without a spotlight) in front of all their guests. He kissed her soundly on the lips after and everyone broke into cheers and 'awws'.

So now, guests started trickling out one by one. They all hugged Rachel, promising to speak to her sometime in the holiday season, and thanked Puck for having them over.

Once everyone was gone, Rachel hugged Puck tightly and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. "Thank-you for this Noah, I've never had a birthday party before." She said sadly.

He rubbed her back and nodded, understanding that she was a bit upset as she remembered the past. The lifted her chin with his finger and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I know baby, but that's changing now. Just look to the future." He said and let a breath out when she gave him a small smile.

"Rachie, Rachie, can you open your presents yet?" said a small ball of energy bounding from the kitchen and latching onto Rachel's leg.

Puck released his hold on Rachel and rolled his eyes, "Look's like someone had way too much cake." He muttered under his breath before flopping on the couch.

Rachel however smiled down at the young girl, who thought of her as a sister, and smiled. "I'm sure I could open a few now," she said with a grin as the girl let go of her leg. That was another thing she never really had, _presents.

* * *

_

One by one, Rachel opened her presents. She started with the large one from Dana which turned out to be a pregnancy pillow. She'd just smiled at her telling her she'd definitely need it soon. She got a teddy bear with a gold star on its tummy from Sarah who'd told her that she saved all her allowance for the month to get it for her. Kurt had bought her a designer maternity outfit for when she was a bit bigger. _Designer!_ Mercedes, Tina, Artie Mike and Matt had all pitched in to get her lots of new Sheet Music. She'd actually left her old sheet music at her old house but this collection was a lot better. Jesse got her a baby book which was so sweet of him! She had been meaning to get one for a while. This one was perfect, right down to the gold stars and music notes.

Noah had gotten her the most perfect necklace, with a gold star charm on it. It was beautiful! He clasped it around her neck and then kissed her lovingly. She never wanted to take it off.

Finally, she'd gotten to the small present Jesse had given her earlier. It was apparently from someone else but they didn't really have any mutual friends, did they? She slowly opened it to find a tape inside, there was no label so she shrugged and proceeded to put it in the stereo. She pressed play, and sat down to listen whilst flipping through her new sheet music. She froze when the first words came from the speakers...

"_Hi baby, it's your mom. I think this pretty much says it all..._"

* * *

**AN:Cliffhanger? I think so! Reviews are appreciated, they make me happy :) Love to all who read this story! 3**


	18. A Dark Past

**WARNING! BrittChel moments coming your way!  


* * *

  
**

**Chapter 17**

Rachel's head was a mess. It wasn't really _bad _what had happened last night; it was that she wasn't expecting it. What could this mean? Her _mother_ was on that tape, the very same tape that _Jesse _had given to her.

No. She couldn't handle this now.

Last night, she'd ended up being scooped up in Dana's arms and being soothed by Noah as the speakers blared 'I Dreamed a Dream.' Nobody said anything, just that she needed to rest.

But here in bed, next to Noah, at five in the morning; she just couldn't sleep. She needed to do _something. _

Her thoughts were just invading her mind and drowning her like she was in an ocean of constant torture.

She carefully removed herself from Noah's possessive hold making sure not to wake him and then quickly threw on some sweats. Picking up a pen, she wrote Noah a note telling him not to panic and that she just needed some time before leaving the room, grabbing her coat and calling Brittany in the hope the blonde would not be mad at her for waking her up so early. She stepped outside the front door.

"This is Brittany." The girl answered tiredly on the other side of the line.

"Yes Britt, I know. I called you." Rachel said, sitting on the front porch, despite it being below freezing.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Brittany said and Rachel could practically _hear _her frown through the phone.

"Well, I was just wondering whether you could pick me up, then I promise to tell you all about it."

Rachel heard shuffling on the other side of the phone, "I'll be there in ten." Then, the phone went dead.

* * *

True to her word, Brittany was at the Puckerman residence within eight minutes and she found the small pregnant brunette huddled up in her coat sitting on the steps infront the house. She rushed out of her car and quickly got Rachel on her feet, getting her inside the car. Luckily, the heat was blasting so Rachel quickly warmed up. Once they were both buckled up, Brittany drove off into the dark, empty roads.

"You know you can't sit out in the cold like that. You have to keep warm for the baby." Brittany said worriedly, keeping her eyes locked on the road, having already chosen their destination.

Rachel shrugged, "I needed air." She said looking down to her hands.

The car was filled with silence for the rest of the drive and then finally, Brittany pulled up to a small establishment with the sign, 'Pierce's Dance Studios' on it. Rachel turned to Brittany and rose and eyebrow. "You own a dance studio?"

Brittany shrugged, "Well, it's my mom's. It's mine when I'm eighteen though. Sometimes I help her to teach." She said simply. "Let's go inside."

The two friends got out the car and Brittany unlocked the doors with her key and they went in, Brittany locking the door again behind her.

Rachel walked down the hallways with Brittany and looked around, finding a fair number of dance studios, some changing rooms, a costume room and finally the staff room. Brittany swiped a card through the lock and opened the door. They walked in and Rachel gasped. _This has got to be the swankiest looking staff-room ever. _The room was filled with comfy looking sofas and there was a flat screen TV and a kitchen!

Brittany grabbed a blanket which was folded up on the sofa and told Rachel to sit down before handing her the blanket. "I'm going to make you a hot coco now and don't you dare tell me crap about your voice." She said to Rachel whilst she busied herself in the kitchen.

The blonde soon sat herself down next to Rachel and slid under the blanket with her before handing her the hot beverage. She took a sip of her own and smiled as Rachel had some of her own. "So, what's up? Tell me. You seemed pretty happy after I left the party yesterday." She said with a furrowed brow.

"Well, Britt." Rachel started, "After you guys left, I opened my presents. So, there were lots of lovely things and then I was down to the last one. I opened it and inside was a tape. Jesse had been given it to give to me. I didn't know who it was from so I played it. It was.."Rachel paused, feeling tears starting to well up in her eyes at the memory.

"Who was it Rach?" Brittany asked concerned, wrapping her free arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"It was my mom, singing to me." Rachel finally said, letting a few salty tears run down her face.

Brittany scrunched up her nose in confusion, "But Rachel, I thought you didn't have a mom."

Rachel nodded, "Everyone has a mother at some point. She was a surrogate for my dads. She didn't get to see me after I was born."

Brittany frowned, "Well, at least you had your dads!"

Rachel's look saddened even more and she let a small sob out, shaking her head. "No, I didn't. My daddy died when I was three and then my dad started to hate me. Then he got married to my stepfather who seemed to hate me even more and they would make me do everything for them and if I did one thing wrong, they'd beat me! I remember the first time it happened." She said crying.

_***Flashback***_

_**Today was the day Ted would return from his honeymoon with Rachel's stepfather. She had been staying with her Aunt, a relative on Alan's side and it had been two of the best weeks of her life. She was now seven and her Aunt took her to the park and had ice-cream with her. All the things her dad never did with her. She was saddened when they pulled up at her house and she saw her stepfather's car parked up in the drive. Her Aunt took her bags to the door and held her hand. Her father smiled and picked her up, pressing a kiss to her cheek and telling her how much he'd missed his special little princess. Rachel's Aunt hugged her closely and told her she'd call her soon. As soon as she was gone, Ted's face hardened. "Rachel, go upstairs and unpack your things." He said and she scrambled up the stairs, dragging the bags that were heavier than her behind her. She'd finished packing her bags and went downstairs. Her stepfather, Joe, was there drinking a beer but Ted had gone out. He heard her footsteps and turned. "Rachel, I don't remember telling you it was alright for you to leave your room." He said angrily, turning to her. She frowned and looked up at him. "Sorry Joe, but since when were you my daddy?" Rachel said, putting her hands on her hips. He snapped then and whacked her hard around the face, causing her small frame to fall to the ground. "From now on, you call me Sir. Now get the fuck up to your room and never talk to me like that again!" he exclaimed. But of course, Rachel, ever persistent, got back up and stomped her small, bare foot on his shoed one. It was no use, he didn't feel it. Instead, his face reddened and he took off his belt, roughly turning her around and striking her constantly on the back until he felt satisfied. He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, taking her upstairs and discarded her on her bedroom floor. She was sobbing from the aching pain she felt in her back and he simply gritted his teeth. "Shut up and stop crying. Have my bagel and coffee ready for me in my office at 7AM." With that, he slammed her door shut leaving her there. She never challenged her step-father again.**_

_***End of Flashback***_

Brittany started crying too, "Oh Rachel!" she said, tightening her grip around her friend. "I am so sorry you had to go through something oh so terrible! Maybe this baby was meant to be, it's your escape Rachel. It's a blessing." She said allowing Rachel's exhausted self to lean on her.

Rachel nodded, resting her arms protectively on her small baby bump. "Yeah Britt, maybe you're right. I'll love this baby so much, and never treat it how I was."

With that, the pair let themselves fall into a comfortable silence, each thinking about the events of the past twenty-four hours and the secrets of the past that had been unleashed. Both tired from all that had happened, had dozed off on the couch under the blanket into restless sleeps, both hoping for a happier future to move on from the dark past.

* * *

**AN: Well, there. Sorry for the lack of Puckleberry! I thought it was time for a little bit of BrittChel! Remember to review! :)**


End file.
